The Order
by StephenMcTowelie
Summary: Set between Return of the Jedi and The Force Awakens: An ambitious young general seeks to recreate the might of the Galactic Empire but to do so he will require one strong in the ways of the Dark Side. (An AU backstory for Hux and Snoke) Rated T for violence, mild language and some sexual references. Chapter 1 complete
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note:**_ _I am kind of posting this prematurely but I really wanted to get started on it so be aware that it may be a while between updates at first. I generally struggle to get through writing the first act of my stories (typically the first 5-20 chapters) though once I break through that barrier I will be posting regular updates on this one as time permits. This will be an AU and not follow either the main SW canon or the EU as I am trying to merge what elements I can from each of them together without ending up with a total clusterfuck. Any suggestions, comments or advice are always welcome._

.

.

.

Prologue

Following the defeat of Grand Admiral Thrawn and the reborn clone of the fallen Emperor Palpatine the Galactic Empire continued to splinter and shrink. In the wake of the Empire's retreat the New Republic swelled in size and influence, liberating system after system from the clutches of Grand Moffs, Generals and Governors. At the battle of Jakku an alliance of Imperial remnants was soundly defeated by the Republic fleet and thus ushered in the end of a tumultuous era. Meanwhile Luke Skywalker, hero of the rebellion and first of the resurgent Jedi Knights had returned from his journey into the forgotten reaches of space to bring back those Jedi, who had escaped his father's purge. Along with Skywalker these Old Masters and the controversial Grey Jedi reestablished a New Jedi Council and began to take on the task of training the a new generation of Jedi. Among these new padawans were the twin siblings of Luke's sister Leia and her husband and Luke's dear friend Han Solo.

However while the Republic and the New Jedi Order enjoyed the onset of a period of peace and prosperity in the galaxy all was not well. Deep in the Unknown Regions a zealous young former Imperial General was determined to reclaim the galaxy for his own and restore the iron-fisted order that had been lost.

Eclipse Class Star Destroyer _Vendetta_

Uncatalogued System – Unknown Regions

The _Vendetta_ and its escorts hovered in orbit in the shadow a large frozen world behind a yellow sun. It was the last of the gargantuan capital ships the Empire had built in its heyday, a relic to the strength and power it once possessed. The new fleet being constructed in secret now focused on more compact, higher end designs trading quantity for quality in the process. The world beneath this, the largest of the last Imperial fleets was also being transformed for battle. A massive undertaking had begun here while the Republic was distracted with the other Imperial remnants buzzing about its edges like flies as well as its own internal politics. The man who had begun this undertaking was General Hux, son of Brendol Hux, the last commandant of the Imperial Academy before its fall to the Republic. Hux had been left in charge of the planetary base, named Starkiller after the infamous Sith Lord, by Grand Admiral Thrawn prior to his return to challenge Coruscant and recapture the seat of power himself. After Thrawn's defeat what had been started as a weapon of last resort was now the Empire's only hope. With this operation Hux had hoped to create something so terrifying it would eclipse even the Death Star in the fear it induced throughout the systems once held by the Empire. In that fear those who had turned aside from order and denied his will would have no choice but to submit.

"Oh my beloved Emperor how your children have warred against each other while the loathsome Republic has waxed strong in the years since you have left us." lamented Hux as he stared out the windows on the _Vendetta_ 's bridge onto the planet below.

"We need someone with your vision, your power and your will to impose order on the galaxy once more." Hux continued.

"You're speaking of yourself aren't you sir?" Vice Admiral Rathamon, his second in command questioned him. "You know have a long way to go before you can claim the title of Emperor Hux" he continued.

Hux unfolded his hands from behind his back and placed them on his hips. "Nonetheless I will rule. Soon none shall oppose us." Hux said confidently without shifting his gaze away from the window.

"Even as our ultimate weapon nears completion the Republic has groomed a new breed of Jedi Knights under the tutelage of Master Skywalker. Though they are young and yet unskilled in the Force they will sniff us out so that their precious Republic can stop us before our designs are complete." Rathamon cautioned him.

"It's always the Jedi with you. I swear you wet your bed thinking about the Jedi all night." Hux grumbled.

"They are not to be trifled with sir; how else do you think our mighty empire had fallen?" Rathamon reminded him.

"Then we have to dispose of the Jedi so that we can go on to reclaim he glory that is mine by right." Hux asserted boldly, wheeling around on the ball of his foot to face the Vice Admiral.

"And how exactly will we go about doing that? A Jedi does not fall easily and this is Skywalker we are talking about not some common Force user. We will need the power of the Dark Side and that Order has been vanquished." Rathamon again questioned his judgement.

It turned out Hux had thought of just the contingency plan they needed should the Jedi return to known space before their plans were complete. "The Force seeks balance always. The light only appears bright in the presence of the darkness. Before he died the reborn Emperor spoke of a place, a sacred place, a dark place. A nexus in the Force from whence it was foretold the Dark Side would reassert itself when banished so completely. This knowledge was handed down since the beginning of the Sith Order down all the way to Darth Plagueis who handed it down to Palpatine who handed it down to me." Hux informed him.

As much as he despised the notion of sharing his throne with some new reincarnated Sith Lord he knew it had to be done to counter the threat posed by the Jedi. Once that task had been completed he could deal with his new master much as his beloved Palpatine had dealt with his, with strong poison.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but what if that turns out to be little more than a mere fable?" Rathamon inquired.

Hux snorted out a condescending laugh. "The Force was a fable to some. Now here we are." He stated.

"Nonetheless should we fail to bring a reborn Sith Lord back from the nether regions all we have to do is take one of those whelps Skywalker is training and turn them to the dark side. Apart from their master's guidance any young Jedi could be turned. Passions are so easy to inflame." Hux answered.

"Should their passions be provoked the road to the dark side becomes wide indeed." Hux said with a broad grin. Something about this aroused him greatly; he liked the idea of twisting some poor boy or girl to his will in spite of their power in the Force. He could train them to be his own personal dog. He had to stop thinking about it for a while lest his composure be broken and his own lusts for power and dominance became inflamed. That was really all that it was about in the end. While he claimed to preach order it was really dominance that Hux craved. The greater the dominance he exerted over a greater number the more it thrilled him. Indeed he would make the Jedi his bitch and thus the resurgence of the Empire would go unopposed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Skirmish at Kilika

Imperial Expeditionary Force

Kilika System, Inner Rim, Near the Republic / Empire border

Hux took four Imperial Class Star Destroyers and their associated support ships to seek out the Sith Holy world based on records the late Emperor had shown his father, and the Emperor's clone had shown him. The _Vendetta_ remained behind to guard the host world for Project Starkiller.

The Expeditionary Force had stopped in this system to replenish their stores before making the final jump to the Sith Holy world which lay slightly beyond the hyperspace anomaly at the edge of the galaxy. The anomaly meant that they would have to make a crossing at sublight velocities until it was cleared, thereby adding a couple months to their trip for which the additional supplies were needed. As the shuttles ascended and descended to and from the 4th planet to bring back the stores needed Hux waited onboard the bridge of the Star Destroyer _Relentless,_ his temporary flagship while on this assignment. It was a long, tedious and most boring process but it was one necessary to go where they needed to go. It had been a mundane operation until two thirds of the way through an unexpected guest decided to pay the Imperials a visit.

"General, we've picked up a fleet dropping out of hyperspace at vector 233.71" the sensor operator reported.

A fleet of Nebulon B class frigates, Corellian corvettes and a host of X-wing, A-wing and B-wing fighters dropped out of hyperspace and immediately entered into an attack vector towards the Imperial fleet.

"Come about to face them. Give me a visual." Hux ordered. The Star Destroyer began to rotate and the other ships in the armada followed suit. In time the opposing forces became visible to Hux and his crew.

"The Republic dares to break the cease fire and attack us here?!" Hux asked aloud. His outrage was genuine, not feigned despite his obvious hypocrisy. He cared not that he intended to break the cease fire with a single crippling strike once his weapons platform was completed.

"Sir, are we sure we are dealing with the Republic here. They are not broadcasting on any known Republic channels nor are they bearing the markings of the Republic Fleet." the ship's XO reported after leaning over the sensor operator's station.

"Are we to truly believe this resistance movement rose up without involvement from the outside? How stupid do those Republic dogs think we are? It matters not their markings nor their frequencies, I know that they are commissioned in the employ of the Republic." Hux told the captain. He then turned back towards the forward windows and grinned menacing at the oncoming foe he was about to face.

"This resistance is not of its own origin am I right Senator Solo." Hux whispered with the pleasing taste of wrath upon his lips. He knew full well who had organized the resistance.

"All pilots to the hangar bays! Weapons systems on standby!" the captain ordered.

"A chance to prove my mettle once again." Hux thought, eager with anticipation of the moment the first shot would be fired. At the rate the Resistance fleet was closing in that would not be long.

"Inform all vessels to commence attack and ready their fighters for launch." Hux ordered the ship's communications officer.

Hux looked out upon the incoming resistance fleet with a firm fixed stare while clasping his hands together below his chin. "This will be all too easy today. We outclass them by a wide margin. I will swat these insects down!" he said feeling quite pleased with himself like a cat that had just cornered its prey.

"All batteries open fire! Launch TIE Interceptor squadron Sigma! Tell TIE Fighter Squadrons Alpha and Mu to stand by!" Hux commanded. His orders were relayed by his sub-commanders.

The Star Destroyers long range weapons began firing at the advancing fleet moments before said fleet opened fire on them. At this range they did little damage but still lit up the shields of their enemies, softening them for the next blow. Within minutes waves of TIE Interceptors launched out of all Star Destroyers and screamed towards the resistance fleet. Not long afterwards multiple TIE Fighter squadrons were launched and spread out over a wide area like a cloud behind the Interceptors, the tip of the spear.

The TIEs flew into the cloud of incoming resistance fighters with lasers blazing. Quick nearly spherical fireballs peppered the black void of space as the crafts' internal atmospheres ignited as they escaped into the vacuum. The two swarms of fighters collided and engaged in close dogfights with each other while the capital ships advanced upon each other. As the Star Destroyers advanced the fighters zipped around them like a cloud of buzzing gnats. The resistance fighters outmaneuvered the TIEs and began making strafing runs against the Star Destroyers. The Imperial capital ships' turbolasers divided their fire between the fighters and the enemy frigates, now drawing close to optimal attack range. An A-Wing was obliterated by turbolaser fire near the bridge from which Hux was observing the battle. Nearby three X-wing fighters were shot down over the _Relentless'_ by TIE fighters over upper hull. One of the other Star Destroyers began taking damage from the vanguard of the resistance frigates. In retaliation the _Relentles_ s and two of its sister ships concentrated their fire and snapped the "neck" of the frigate, thereby immobilizing and severely damaging the vessel now adrift in two sections. A group of TIEs strafed the disabled frigate, furthering the damage as the Star Destroyers tore it apart. In the direction of the next pair of frigates a large number of TIEs were being shot to pieces by pursuing X-wing and A-wing fighters as well as the ship mounted batteries on the frigates. Four Corellian corvettes with their X-wing escorts flanked the incoming TIEs from two directions and opened fire on the Imperial fighters between them, thinning out their numbers significantly.

"Launch TIE Bomber Squadrons Kappa and Omega with orders to take out those corvettes." Hux commanded.

After launching the TIE bombers the Star Destroyers changed course to engage the next group of frigates, leaving a second frigate behind as a smoldering wreck cast adrift. The TIE bombers under escort from the remaining wing of TIE fighters proceeded on attack runs against the corvettes, losing some of their numbers to the skill of the Resistance pilots but ultimately releasing their ordinance and crippling two of the four corvettes and leaving a third with moderate structural damage. The bombers were chased away by a group of X-wings as R2 units were deployed to seal off the compartments affected by the hull breaches on the damaged corvettes and repair vital systems that had gone offline. Meanwhile the resistance's squad of B-wings proceeded past the corvettes on an attack run towards the Star Destroyers. Three of the B-wings succumbed to a surprise attack by TIE fighters from below forcing the rest to take evasive action.

The TIE bombers struck at the next group of frigates, dealing minor damage to the ships while the more nimble TIE Fighters and Interceptors kept the rebel X-wings off their backs. The X-wings left the TIE bombers to their capital ships own defenses and sought to do the same to the Star Destroyers. The Resistance fighters raced towards the B-wings and picked off their aggressors, thus liberating them to resume their attack run on Hux's flagship.

"Incoming bombers sir. Shall we concentrate fire on the forward sector?" asked the captain.

"Negative. Launch all remaining TIE fighter squadrons and come about. Take us around the 6th planet." Hux replied.

The _Relentless'_ TIEs launched and screened the B-wings and X-wings away from the flagship as it turned around. Once the course correction had been completed the TIEs abandoned the fighters and went to join their comrades in an effort to overwhelm the beleaguered Resistance fleet. Seemingly unopposed the resistance B-wings chased down the fleeing Imperial flagship as it ran towards the cold, dry and completely empty planet.

With the B-wings in hot pursuit the _Relentless_ broke away from the rest of the Imperial fleet. The other Star Destroyers continued, undaunted and unopposed by Resistance heavy bombers towards the core formation of the enemy fleet. The B-wings stared down the rear of the _Relentless_ , evading a spattering of turbolaser blasts hurled their way. Four frigates, seeing an easy kill in the _Relentless_ accelerated through the furious mist of fighters and gave chase, hoping to cut the _Relentless_ off on the far side of the planet.

Just as he planned Hux led the frigates to the far side of the planet with his flagship dividing the Resistance forces to allow the other 3 Star Destroyers to envelop the core group of Resistance capital ships. He descended into the upper atmosphere bringing the B-wings with him who were about to deploy their torpedoes against him. That would not come to pass; unbeknownst to the fighter pilots a tremendous burst of ground fire from the planet picked them off like sitting ducks in a surprise ambush. "This planet was supposed to be uninhabited!" one of the B-wing pilots exclaimed. Hux had done well in setting up this ambush beforehand. The local defense forces interceptors were launched and finished off those B-wings not caught by the initial volley.

Hux bore down the full power of his forward weapons to destroy one of the advancing frigates. The planetary defense batteries made short work of a second frigate and crippled a third, leaving the last frigate to flee back towards the main fleet. All the while the other Star Destroyers pummeled the main fleet, destroying a frigate and multiple corvettes while the fighters from both sides dropped like flies around them.

Hux had proven to be more skillful of a commander than the Resistance had given him credit for. Far from the traditional head on tactics of the Empire at their height when they had raw strength beyond strength of numbers on their side Hux was quite the tactician. With the odds of victory shifting against them the commanders of the Resistance fleet knew their attack had become a suicide mission. Without a tremendously large number of ships in their service, a weakness necessary for the Republic to retain anonymity in their support of the Resistance's operations, their commanders could not risk losing any more ships. Whatever Hux was doing out here would be permitted to proceed. Meanwhile the Resistance forces would repair and regroup before making renewed efforts against perhaps more vulnerable Imperial targets. And so the Resistance commanders ordered the retreat and the surviving vessels jumped to hyperspace, leaving the crippled derelict ships to be picked off or captured by Hux's forces.

"Seize the rebel vessels and bring the prisoners to me. I have something, special planned for them." Hux commanded. And with that the battle of Kilika was won and the Empire had paved a clear route to the Outer Rim and beyond.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: The Drift

Hux had the left the prisoners to stew in their cells ever since they were brought onboard. The lingering there, not knowing what was about to happen to them was as powerful of a psychological tool of torment as any. There they would wait; dreading whatever fate they could imagine was to befall them. Hux would deal with the select persons among the prisoners personally once they had reached a point by which the rebels could no longer pursue them. As for their ships the Imperial forces took control of whichever vessels remained operational enough to salvage and brought on several rebel fighters into their bays. Imperial pilots flying X-wings as atypical as that sounds would augment the depleted TIE squadron which had suffered the greatest losses in the battle.

The Imperial Fleet had now completed their last jump to a place called "The Drift" the narrowest portion of the extragalactic hyperspace anomaly which had been the doom of many a wayward traveler in the extreme Outer Rim. The Drift was the reason that transgalactic travel was never feasible with extant hyperspace technology. Even the Yuuzhan Vong had breached this chasm with little more than raw patience during the prelude to their invasion. This distance would have to be crossed at sublight speeds which even with the enhanced engines on their Star Destroyers would be a journey encompassing several months. These were several months in which Hux's forces would train, focus and upgrade their capabilities to become the best troops in what was left of the Empire. These were also several months of dreadful boredom for Hux himself, in part this way why he had brought the prisoners along. Their pain and their eventual demise would be his entertainment throughout the long passage through The Drift.

The first prisoner Hux came to visit was possibly the most dangerous of the lot to the General's plans. This was made evident as he was handed the weapon that said prisoner carried on his person by the prison guard before the force field was lowered and Hux gained entry into the cell. It was not a blaster or a laser cannon of any sort, but something far more ancient, something hearkening back to the days of the Old Republic and before. To the times when the loathsome pacifistic religious order of the Jedi held tremendous sway across the galaxy. It was a lightsaber, simple, primitive but ever so effective in the right hands. Hux immediately was aware of the danger in interrogating this man though he felt not afraid. He trusted no one else to handle this man, for a simple soldier or interrogator droid would be of no avail in this situation. This required both his genius and mercilessness. The force field closed behind him and Hux approached the shackled prisoner with his legs and arms spread out before him on the cold metal rack. His head was freely hanging thus requiring effort to keep it upright thereby adding to the discomfort the prisoner must have felt. Should the prisoner relax his head and let it droop backwards then a rough edge on the metal frame which held him would have made it quite unbearable for long. Needless to say this situation made the prisoner quite exhausted, thereby dulling his wits and the speed at which he could call upon the Force to aid him. Why this presumptive Jedi had not already done so was uncertain. He was at the heart of an Imperial fleet, outnumbered and outgunned; perhaps his faith in his skills was insufficient to win over his fear of the overwhelming odds. This cowardice would certainly be his undoing for now he was wholly at Hux's mercy of which he had none.

"A lightsaber? The weapon of a Jedi. That must make you. . ." Hux mused as he fondled the lightsaber in his hands looking over the young man held in restraints.

This man was scarcely past his twentieth birthday, he could not truly be a Jedi Master though it was highly likely he had completed much of his training. He was a liability to keep around should he show sufficient aptitude with his Force powers to engineer an escape. Hux had plenty of other prisoners of which he could interrogate and toy with for hours or days on end. No sense in hanging on to the one that might actually be able to resist him or even worse overcome him. Hux activated the lightsaber and without a moment's hesitation decapitated the young man. The Jedi's head rolled upon the ground and stopped next to Hux's right boot. The neck was seared clean off; the blackened char of the flesh from whence it had been severed had instantly cauterized the tissue and sealed all fluids within the head and body respectively. It was a clean, bloodless kill. There was little mess for Hux's attendants to clean up. So, sterile, so uninteresting, Hux thought as he looked down upon the head and over towards the body from whence it originated. Still it was fitting for Jedi scum to die at the hands of their own weapon. The lightsaber's blade crackled with green energy; the same color as the man who had deposed the last two Sith Lords, Master and apprentice and brought an end to the Empire as he knew it when Hux was but a child. How proper should a blade so reminiscent of Master Skywalker's be used to cut down one who was most certainly his pupil.

"In my hands you see I am no Jedi." Hux growled holding the lightsaber up to his face and admiring it for what it was, a weapon, an instrument of death. He held no sentiments to the nobility and elegance placed on such a device by the Jedi who used them. To Hux it was just the means to end life, nothing more; a far cry from the Jedi's sacred oath to protect life.

Hux retracted the lightsaber blade and picked up the head at his feet. He admired the look of terror frozen upon it in those final split seconds of this poor man's life. A perfect specimen for my collection he mused before carrying it away and exiting the cell. His attendants followed in soon after he left in order to dispose of the body.

The General then decided to pay a more productive visit to a prisoner in a different cell. The common prisoners were kept sealed away in groups mixed in from the different ships. Great care was taken to avoid housing too many former crew mates in the same cell. These prisoners mattered little to Hux and the Empire. They had no need to break them or extract information from said persons. They lived only at the leisure of the Empire and could be disposed with at their leisure as well. Hux had already ordered two of the rebel pilots jettisoned naked into the cold of space to mark their entry into The Drift. As for the high value captives, the bridge crew of the ships, suspected ranking members of the Resistance and special operatives Hux had them isolated and kept separate from all others. Their cells never faced each other and were sealed both by an inner force field with guards on duty as well as the outer blast door to the cell block. Should the ship lose power the guards lives were to be considered forfeit should said prisoners overcome their restraints. They were kept bound in a similar fashion as the young Jedi was, some were inverted, others leaned back at an angle and others remained in a vertical or horizontal position on the rack. They were only partially released when they were to be fed, often in the most humiliating ways by eating the pre-chewed and spit up food of the guards or drinking urine and so forth, oft at the direction of standing orders left by Hux or one of his underlings. Some of them had already received visits from interrogator droids administering shocks, jabs and incredibly painful punishments we should not go into detail about here. As for the man Hux went to pay a visit to he was as of yet fresh and unbroken. A challenge and a pleasure alike for the bored General as the Star Destroyers lumbered across The Drift.

Hux had an interrogator droid follow behind him, hovering over his shoulder as he silently circled his victim like a vulture. Hux did this for twelve minutes before he spoke his first word to his captive. The prisoner was a middle aged bearded man with silver and black hair on both his head and face. He was the second in command of one of the frigates and a known consort to Senator Leia Organa-Solo according to the Empire's spies within the Senate. This made him a person of interest that could confirm Hux's already held bias that the Republic was behind the Resistance movement that cropped up within the fringes of Imperial held territory.

"Oh such a valiant ruffian you must think yourself to be." Hux spoke in a monotone voice still circling around the man.

He stopped straight in front of the man glaring down at him with the interrogator droid bobbing up and down over his shoulder. "But you are nothing but garbage. Vile refuse of a society gone rotten with chaos and decay." Hux declared as the droid hovered over and stopped behind the man's head.

Tiny mechanical arms bearing a circular saw, a pair of pincers, a battery of needles and a cluster of spines attached to wires were extended from the sleek black spherical body of the droid. Hearing and seeing these implements being bared visibly disturbed the captive who shuddered in spite of his efforts not to show fear to his tormentors.

"What I want to know is why has the New Republic, the so called bastion of peace and freedom in the galaxy gone to taking hostile actions against us? The Empire has abided by the terms of the ceasefire ever since the Battle of Jakku. Why would these so-called lovers of peace and tranquility so violate the peace accords with the Empire that had sealed that peace? Haven't you had enough of war? The Yuuzhan Vong nearly ravaged half the galaxy and still you seek to provoke us into a new conflict when you should be tending your wounds. That alone is weak strategy pure and simple. In your present state the mighty Republic Fleet is but a shadow of its former self." Hux derisively addressed the man.

"It is still greater than your pathetic Empire!" the man blurted out, possibly revealing too much.

"and that is why we would seek to attain membership apart from your vile rule, though so far we have been denied." the man covered for his misspeak.

"Oh I assure you that should the Republic provoke us into war we will sweep over this galaxy like a plague and the Galactic Empire will truly be a Galactic Empire once again. Do not test us rebel scum, for we are not slow to anger." Hux retorted sharply.

"In spite of what you may have been led to believe the Empire seeks only a peaceful restoration of our society within our own little corner of space. What does Senator Solo attempt to accomplish by undermining my efforts?" Hux inquired as the droid's appendages reached down and stopped on both sides of the man's head.

"I don't know what you are talking about. We have no connection to the Senator or the Republic!" the prisoner forcefully asserted.

"Oh really?" Hux said fighting back the obvious laughter. "Don't make me laugh." he snorted.

"I will ask you again what does the Senator hope to accomplish by interfering in Imperial affairs?" Hux reiterated the question.

"I told you I do not even know the Senator! How difficult is it for you to believe that no one would want to live under your tyrannical rule?" the man asserted.

Hux raised his hand and extended two fingers. The droid launched tiny spines into the head and neck of the shackled man. The spines were attached to thin wires and transmitted a current directly into the man's nervous system. The electronic signals to the brain emulated the pain transmitters that would have been received if the man's flesh was being dissolved in an acid bath. It was extremely painful as the man contorted in agony against the restraints though it was only the sensation of pain, no actual harm was being done. No harm that was except for what the man did to himself as he cut open his wrists and tore the clothing around his ankles in his violent attempts to free himself.

"I will ask you again. What are the Republic's plans in Imperial space?" Hux demanded.

"The. . . Republic. . .has no plans!" the man struggled to defiantly shout back.

"You wretched bastard!" the man called out, spitting up in rage and agony.

"I'm no bastard. I know what glorious legacy I come from and I know the legacy of the dogs which sired you." Hux replied almost pleased with the reaction he was getting. He motioned for the droid to intensify the experience for the captive now shaking his restraints and the rack he was bound to down to its very foundations. Hux spit upon the man's face, his saliva dripping down the prisoner's nose and onto his lip. Small droplets merged with the sweat pouring out of the man's pores and into his open mouth.

"Every. . . .system. . . . .will .. . .rise up . . . . every system. . . .will be . . . . free. . . .your . . . .Empire . . .is . . . " the man struggled to speak ever more defiantly against the pain, coughing, gasping and spitting up in the process.

Hux engaged his lightsaber and moved it between the man's legs as he fought so desperately to say his final words of defiance. The prisoner was unable to speak however as Hux moved the lightsaber between the prisoner's loins ever so slowly and mutilated his manhood. The scent of roasted flesh combined with the real and perceived pain the prisoner was experiencing overcame his senses and overloaded his ability to process any more. And so the prisoner shut down and passed out limp upon the rack, comatose but still alive.

Hux retracted the lightsaber blade and the droid ceased firing the electrical signals into the man's brain and slowly wound back the spines.

"He couldn't take it." Hux spoke softly, snarling under his breath. "Weakling."

That appeared to be all he could do with this man for today. A pity, Hux thought, it was just starting to get fun. No matter, there were many more prisoners and many more a tiresome day to cross The Drift. Hux would have their secrets by no further than the midpoint of their journey. For now, he had done enough. He was hungry; the smoke from the man's nether regions had whet his appetite for a hearty dinner. Perhaps some smoked sausage would make a delightful feast, Hux thought as he exited the cell and went to his wardroom to call upon his personal chef. And so the trek through The Drift continued on.


End file.
